SAILOR MOON LA ULTIMA BATALLA EL ULTIMO ECLIPSE
by sailor tierra
Summary: LA ULTIMA PROFECIA ESTA POR CUMPLIRSE, DARIEN Y SERENA ENFRENTARAN SU ULTIMA PRUEBA DE AMOR... TOKIO DE CRISTAL ESTA POR LLEGAR,,, NUEVOS ENEMIGOS APARECEN Y NUEVOS ALIADOS, EL RENCUENTRO CON VIJEOS AMIGOS...
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí la continuación de el sol vs la luna espero le guste…**

**SAILOR MOON LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

**EL ÚLTIMO ECLIPSE**

INTRODUCCION

DOS MESES ANTES DE LA DESTRUCCION DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

En la lejana Galaxia de Atenea se encuentra el planeta Andros conocido como el planeta de los dioses… en la región de Meridian se alza el palacio Roca Luz a unos seiscientos kilómetros de él se encuentra el templo de la Diosa Destiny es ahí donde las guardianes de las cinco galaxias principales conviven…

Azura (sailor eon)- oráculo de los dioses y guardián de la galaxia de atenea

Adara (sailor ice storm)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Galaxia de Andromeda

Basha (sailor flowers)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Galaxia El Dragón

Calíope (sailor Eagle)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Vía Láctea

Cyrene (sailor charged)- druida de los dioses y guardián de la Galaxia El Escultor

Un día durante una nevada una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca como el mármol y ojos cafés apareció para hablar con Azura…

-lady Azura- llamo una de sus sirvientes- la princesa Andrómeda quiere verla- anuncio

-que pase- susurro a media voz

-su majestad- dijo la sirviente dejando pasar a una joven no muy alta que portaba una capa azul hielo y un vestido del mismo color

-lady Azura- dijo la joven con voz melodiosa haciendo una leve inclinación.

Lady Azura era una mujer de gran porte su cabello rojo fuego resaltaba portaba un vestido medieval color morado y su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda sus ojos violetas mostraban misterio

-majestad- dijo haciendo reverencia hacia la joven- a que debo su vista?- le cuestiono

La princesa sonrio- siendo quien eres deberías saberlo- murmuro- o es que acaso tu aun no lo has visto?

Lady Azura la miro divertida la princesa siempre había sido así desde niña- hay una gran diferencia entre nosotras su majestad- sonrio- decidme que te preocupa mi niña?

La princesa la miro y suspiro- mi hermano… Apolo… Serenity… y sobretodo Perseo- suspiro de nuevo- he visto el final de la dinastía del sol y con eso el cambio del ciclo lunar…-la princesa había comenzado a llorar- te lo suplico Azura dime qué puedo hacer para evitar esa desgracia!

Lady Azura cerró los ojos- nada- murmuro- el destino debe cumplirse- La princesa era un mar de lagrimas lady Azura abrió los ojos y la miro quería tanto a la joven princesa pues era su sobrina-sin embargo te diré que puedes hacer para salvar a tu hermano, la princesa de la luna y a Perseo- susurro

La princesa la miro con decisión y secando las lagrimas – dime haré lo que sea- dijo con decisión

Lady Azura la tomo de los hombros y le dijo- solo el cristal de plata puede salvar a tu hermano ve con la Reina Serena y muéstrale tu visión del futuro ella sabrá como ayudarte- sonrio- sobre Perseo tendrás que hacer una hechizo pero este hechizo solo se romperá cuando el encuentre a su amor verdadero estas desacuerdo?

-lo estoy- susurro

-sobre Apolo no hay nada que hacer y no puedes evitar lo que está por venir entiendes- susurro lady Azura- esto es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir…

Los días pasaron cuando el príncipe Apolo le hizo una petición la princesa…

-majestad- murmuro un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes

- Apolo cuantas veces debo repetírtelo mientras no haya nadie del la corte soy solo Andrómeda ok- dijo sonriente la princesa

-perdón- sonrio el- Andrómeda, necesito ir a la Vía Láctea quiero ver a mi familia

-Apolo- dijo preocupada- lo siento pero no puedo he mandado a Damián, Ángelus y Demetrio, no puedo mandar ya a nadie más-susurro mirando el suelo- si te mando a ti me quedare sin guardia

-Andrómeda por favor es el cumpleaños de mi hermana- suplico Apolo- hace años que no veo a Serenity.

Andrómeda suspiro- está bien ve- dijo derrotada- pero escucha bien mis palabras- dijo con voz firme- la siguiente vez que nos veamos lo más probable es que seamos enemigos.

-jamás seré tu enemigo- murmuro Apolo- sabes que te amo y por eso jamás seré tu enemigo.

-que has dicho Apolo- dijo furioso un joven de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules.

-lo que has oído Perseo amo a Andrómeda aun que eso sea imposible- dijo mirando furioso a Perseo

-pero acaso no sabes que amarla puede causarle la muerte- dijo un joven de cabellos largos color café y ojos cafés

Al decir esas palabras Perseo y Apolo miraron con tristeza a Andrómeda

-es verdad- pregunto Perseo acercándose a Andrómeda

-hermano no lo sabías- contesto otro de cabellos plateados largos y ojos verdes

-al ser el pilar del corazón de universo no puedo amar a nadie en especifico- susurro Andrómeda alejándose de Perseo- ya que eso significaría causar un gran dolor a todos- murmuro

-Andrómeda- murmuraron todos

-Apolo vete de una vez- susurro Andrómeda -y recuerda mis palabras-

-pero Andrómeda- susurro Apolo

-vete!- grito- y entrégale esta nota a tu madre- le dijo entregándole una carta dirigida a la Reina Serena

Apolo salió del salón mirando con ira a Perseo algo en su corazón le decía que el también amaba a Andrómeda y yo a su hermana.

-ustedes tres- dijo girándose hacia los tres jóvenes que estaban delante de ella-prepárense mañana irán a Kinmoku-

-por que Andrómeda- pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

-Thantos he recibido informes que una de las flores de Kisenian se dirige a su reino- suspiro- como príncipes de la Galaxia de Andrómeda tiene que ir y proteger a la princesa Fire ball.

-nuestra hermana mayor corre peligro- pregunto el de ojos cafés

-si Athos- suspiro –deben ir de inmediato

-está bien- murmuro Perseo

-le entregaran esto a su hermana junto con esta carta- dijo poniendo en las manos de Athos una vasija color carmesí y un sobre- ella sabrá que hacer con eso…- suspiro mirando a Perseo- díganle a Ferio que necesito que venga…

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES…

Toc

-adelante- susurro Andrómeda

-me necesitabas- dijo un joven de ojos verdes como el jade y cabello verdes

-si necesito que vayas a Zefiro – susurro- y le entregues a tu hermana la princesa Esmeralda

-pasa algo malo- cuestiono Ferio pero Andrómeda solo negó con la cabeza…- está bien si es todo me retiro.

Salió del salón del trono minutos después una niebla apareció

-tardaste mucho- dijo Andrómeda

-se supone que no debo venir amenos que lady Azura me llame- respondió la voz

-jajá eres muy parecida a Eos- sonrio Andrómeda- ambas son firmes con su deber

-dime Andrómeda que ocurre?- murmuro la recién llegada era una joven de piel blanca como el mármol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna, que lucía una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.

-la profecía está por cumplirse- susurro- vigila el abismo de helm temo que haya ahí una grieta que no hemos visto

-imposible- susurro la visitante

-dudas de mi don lady Atenea?- cuestiono Andrómeda viéndola a laos ojos

-Jamás lo sabes- dijo viendo el suelo avergonzada- vigilare ten cuidado…


	2. VIDAS PASADAS…

CAPITULO 1. VIDAS PASADAS…

VENECIA ITALIA…

El joven Duque de Rivest dormía plácidamente cuando tuvo un extraño sueño…

-pasa algo Artemis?- pregunto un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes que portaba una armadura con el emblema de la luna y el de la constelación del unicornio.

-majestad- susurro sorprendido

-le ocurre algo a mi madre?- dijo preocupado el joven

-no príncipe- dijo ya repuesto del susto

-bien y Serenity- sonrio- la has visto

-está en su balcón por cierto majestad- dijo Artemis con algo de vergüenza- usted sabe que decía la nota de la princesa Andrómeda?

-no… no sé nada-dijo pensativo- a mí también me gustaría saber de qué se trata-

-bueno pronto lo sabremos- dijo Artemis haciendo una reverencia- con permiso majestad.

El joven miro intrigado como Artemis se iba justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de la Reina se abría… la Reina lucia mas pálida de lo normal el joven dacio esconderse y seguir a la Reina…

El joven Duque despertó sobre saltado quien era aquel hombre, y porque últimamente se soñaba como caballero…

Salió a su balcón desde ahí la luna llena se vía real mente hermosa extrañamente solo la luz de la luna calmaba su ansiedad…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO…

La casa de Lita

-Serena como esta Darién?- pregunto Rei un tanto preocupada

-la verdad chicas no he notado algo cansado- sonrio con timidez- pero sobretodo muy sobreprotector conmigo-dijo sonrojada

-pero eso es bueno serena- dijo Mina sonriente mientras que Lita se acercaba a serena

-si lo sé- suspiro- pero lo noto también triste.

-Me pregunto- dijo pensativa Ami- que abra pasado con su hermana?

-Andrew me conto que ella estaba en la luna cuando Beryl ataco- murmuro lita

-así es- afirmo luna mientras dejaba en la mesa una bandeja de té y galletas- la princesa Andrómeda era una persona muy dulce, buena y compasiva- sollozo- ella y Darién tenían una conexión muy poderosa ambos eran unos grandes mentalistas- sonrio pero las lagrimas se veían en sus ojos- el siempre la protegía de todo y de todos.

-que hacia ella en la luna?- pregunto serena tomando una galleta

-no lo sé- dijo luna ya un poco más calmada- ella llego buscándote específicamente a ti….

-a mí!- Dijo serena sorprendida- éramos amigas?

-no que yo recuerde- dijo luna mirando a otro lado- ella se llevaba muy bien con sailor Plut.

EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENOU…

-Setsuna…- murmuro Michiru- dinos quien es el traidor?

-la verdad haruka nunca supe la identidad del traidor-susurro…

-estás segura?- le cuestiono haruka seria

-haruka mira- dijo michiru acercándose a ambas –es una invitación para la convención de joyeros en Verona- sonrió

VERONA ITALIA

AL DIA SIGUENTE…

-buenos días Hécate- dijo el joven a una pequeña gata a egipcia algo grande.

La gata solo ronroneo

-buenos días joven André- dijo el mayordomo – Hécate - saludo a la gata,-joven los señores Armand y Richard han llegado lo esperan en la terraza.

-gracias Carlo iré en seguida- susurro…-es hora de trabajar- suspiro…

Salió a su terraza donde sus amigos ya lo esperaban…

-Buenos días André- saludo un joven alto moreno claro de cabellos azul oscuro

-buen día arman- sonrió el duque

-me pregunto- dijo otro de baja estatura y de cabellos castaños- cuando será el día que te levantes temprano- rio…-me recuerdas alguien que conocí en Tokio…

- así?- dijo curioso el duque, mientras tomaba asiento- a quien?

-una compañera de la secundaria- sonrió- de hecho podría jurar que son hermanos….

Continuara….


	3. CAPITULO DOS PREPARATIVOS

**Aquí les dejo el segundo cap. espero que sea de su agrado abajo respondo los reviews **

**CAPITULO DOS. MISTERIOS DEL PASADO**

**Y dime Richard como es tu amiga de Japón- pregunto André mientras miraba a su amigo Richard urawa divagar en sus pensamientos… **

**Serena es… muye buena amiga- sonrio y llevo la mano a su pecho ahí se encontraba una foto que la rubia le había obsequió de su bella emi… su Ami cuando la volvería haber… estaría bien…**

**Y que mas- cuestiono armad mirando intrigado a Richard quien tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro- acaso te gustaba**

**Nooo. Serena tsukino solo era una miga que me ayudo mucho con…. – sonrojado a mas no poder * tenia que abrir mi gran bocota***

**Con quien?- preguntaron sus amigos llenos de curiosidad...**

**Anda ya dinos- sonrio André. Por favor…-mientras se acercaba a Richard con cara de cachorro**

**André deja de hacer eso das miedo…- le dije mientras me alejaba de el**

**Jajaja- rei con fuerza mientras veía a Richard huir de mí**

**André pareces un niño pequeño- estos chicos nunca cambiaran abecés la personalidad de André me recordaban tanto a mina…"mina si supieras cuanto te extraño… por que tenias que morir"**

**Armand esta bien?- mire a Armand se vía triste como si hubiera recordado algo muy triste.**

**Si André- trate sonreír y cambie el tema- anda richard termina de contarnos como es esa amiga tuya…**

**Bueno serena es llorona, comelona, no estudia, es algo tonta, inocente, despistada, inocente, alegre y tiene una bondad increíble…- sonrio y miro Armand y André…**

"**serenity… serenity quien es serenity? " – Ese nombre se me vino de repente - quien será esa persona- murmure**

"**parece que me describen a mina"- sonreí al recordad su alegría...**

**Además de que es rubia y de ojos celestes. Mire André de pies a cabeza.- digamos que es tu yo femenino**

**Jajaja- rei con fuerza- debe ser una chica muy torpe entonces.**

**Si algo asi- sonreí al recordar Ami amiga… "princesa are hasta lo imposible para cumplir mi promesa"- y bien ahora dime quienes estarán invitados al evento**

**Si André… por cierto- dije dudoso- ya supiste lo de angelic?**

**Si ya me entere- mi cara cambio completamente angelic march era, es y será el amor de mi vida…**

**Amigo- susurre y me hacer que a André- André,**

**Tranquilos estoy bien no pasa nada- sonrio y saco algunos documentos con la información de los invitados al evento de los joyeros **

**LONDRES INGLATERRA…**

**En un hermoso jardín una joven rubia de larga cabellera… contemplaba como las rosas blancas… se marchitaban…- andromeda ya has dejado este planeta…- susurro para si misma cuando una intensa neblina la rodeo… - llegas tarde…-dijo sonriendo… -**

**Yo nunca llego tarde- refunfuño una ****joven que lucia una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.-Lo que pasa es que tú siempre te adelantas**

**La rubio sonrio…- dime ya en recuperado ya la memoria…- pregunto llena de emoción y preocupación…**

**Si ya… y ha preguntado por ti… era de esperarse- suspiro – aun no puedo creer que ella sea tu hermana... **

**La rubia sonrio- afrodita es especial… ella es muy… especial?- dijo sonriendo- y dime como esta andromeda …?**

**A un no la e visto pero… es por eso que me has mandado llamar…?- le interrogo la morena,**

**No a decir verdad no, solo quiero confirmar una sospecha… -suspiro con pesadez- apolo…**

**Apolo esta en Italia…- susurro la morena antes de la rubia terminara**

**Quiero que estés informada… mis guerreros ya están alerta y en cuanto sientan la presencia, de apolo protegerán a serenity- suspiro la rubia…**

**DISTRIRO NUMERO DIEZ TOKIO, JAPON**

**Lucí estas segura que es en este distrito?- pregunto una joven peli azul**

**Si marina es aquí…- sonrio una peli roja- mira entremos a ese establecimiento…- señalando una cafetería…**

**Cuando iban entrando una rubia con un moño roja en la cabeza casi las tira al entrar primero…**

**Oye fíjate por donde vas!- grito la peli azul… muy molesta**

**Lo siento- sonrio pasando una mano por su cabeza… giro sobre sus pies para ayudar ala pelirroja… cuando…**

**Ya estoy aquí!- una rubia de coletas les cayó enzima…**

**Oye me estas aplastando- dijo molesta la peli azul…**

**Serena bájate que no me puedo mover…!- dijo la otra rubia **

**No… no… no respiro- susurro la pelirroja…**

**Lucí!- grito la peli azul, ella y las otras dos chicas se levantaron…**

**Chicas están bien?- se acerco una castaña que les ayudo a levantarse**

**Lucí esta bien- pregunto llena de preocupación la peli azul**

**Lucí, marina se encuentran bien…- pregunto una preocupada joven de cabello rubio oscuro y gafas. **

**Anais no has visto le que le a pasado ala pobre de lucí- dijo molesta la peli azul que respondía al nombre de marina.**

**Marina estoy bien- sonrio la peli roja que respondía el nombre de lucí.**

**Disculpen… nosotras lo sentimos mucho-susurro serena muy avergonzada, bajando la mirada**

**No te preocupes estoy bien – sonrio lucí acercándose a serena a- mi me pasa seguido llegar tarde verdad Anais, marina- susurro brindándole a serena una cálida sonrisa**

**Perdón aun no nos presentamos- hablo Anais haciendo una reverencia. Mi nombre es Anais hououji-**

**Hola mi nombre es marina Ryuuzaki – sonrio marina ** ** haciendo una reverencia**

**Y yo soy lucí shidou- saludo sonriendo**

**Un gusto mi nombre es serena tsukino. Sonríe serena. Y ella es mi amiga mina aino**

**Un placer conocerles- sonrio mina sonrojada- perdón no era nuestra intención caerles encima**

**Bueno su pongo que esa, es algo normal en ustedes- susurro marina**

**Marina- le regano Anais- compórtate**

**Pero si…-susurro marina haciendo puchero- no dije nada malo…**

**Serena, mina de nuevo tarde- dijo furiosa a sus espaldas rei **

**Rei…- murmuraron muertas de miedo serena y mina**

**Disculpa fue nuestra culpa- dijo sonriendo lucí guiñándole un ojo a las chicas- lamentamos que ellas Allan llegado tarde**

**Quienes son ustedes?- dijo mirándolas con curiosidad.-**

**Son nuestras nuevas amigas-sonrio serena aliviada- ellas son lucí, marina y Anais…**

**VENECIA ITALIA DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE LA CONVECION DE JOYEROS**

**Y ahora que aremos… sin el corazón del océano- murmuro Armand muy preocupado**

**La colección quedara incompleta…-susurro Richard.-que aremos André?**

**Seguiremos adelante con la convención se presentaran las mejores familias del mundo-murmuro el joven duque-y nuestra convención será única y especial….**

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad…**

**Asi que aquí estas cronos… me pregunto si ya estas listo para este nuevo mundo…-se decía para si mismo un hombre alto, bronceado de cabello castaño claro y profundos ojos verdes como el jade…**

**No entiendo que hacemos aquí parís?- murmuro molesto un joven alto de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos grises. **

**Tranquilo Antoni-sonrio un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos verde esmeralda- según jean, apolo esta aquí… y muy pronto despertara….**

**Pues estaremos prevenidos… le prometimos a andromeda que lo detentaríamos a costa de lo que fuera…-susurro el peli plateado…**

**LAGO DE GARDA, **

**VERONA ITALIA UNA SEMANA ANTES DE LA CONVENCION DE JOYEROS**

**Estas seguro que veríamos aquí a Richard- dijo un chico alto de bello negro largo y profundos ojos azules.**

**Claro que si hermano… el mimo me dijo que lo viera aquí para entregarme la famosa invitación…- susurro su compañero un chico idéntico al solo que con el cabello corto.**

**Nicolay, Cristian !- les llamo un joven bajito de cabellos castaños oscuros**

**Hola Richard pensamos que ya no llegabas…- sonrieron al ver a su amigo acercarse a ellos**

**Me fue difícil alejarme de André y Armand –sonrio el joven un poco agitado- miren aquí la tienen- les dijo entregándoles una invitación plateada,**

**Estas segura de que ese día… el despertara?- pregunto el joven del cabello corto. Muy preocupado.**

**Si Cristian… ese es el día de la visión de andromeda- susurro tristemente el joven**

**No te preocupes Richard no permitiremos que apolo… despierte- susurraron al unísono los hermanos.**

**TOKIO JAPON **

**TRES DIAS ANTES DE LA CONVENCION DE JOYEROS**

**MANSION TENOU**

**Creo que ya estamos listas para ir a Italia- sonrio michiru terminando de hacer su maleta.**

**Michiru no crees que llevas demasiadas cosas?-murmuro haruka… mirando la gran maleta de michiru**

**Haru… pero si esta es la maleta mas pequeña que tengo- sonrio mientras se acercaba abrazarla- además sabes que a mi me encanta vestir bien o caso quieres que sea la peor vestida de la fiesta…-murmuro mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia**

**Michiru… yo…- tartamudeo la rubia… mientras acercaba a michiru más hacia ella…**

**Bien chicas ya esta todo listo para salir… -dijo setsuna abriendo la puerta… encontrándose con tan linda escena- lo lamento chica no sabia que estaban ocupadas…-susurro sonrojada**

**No te preocupes setsuna no interrumpiste nada-sonrio michiru besando la comisura de los labios de haruka- bajemos de una vez para ya irnos…**

**Claro chicas… yo… mmm las esperare abajo- sonrio y salió de la habitación dejando a una confundida haruka y una traviesa michiru…-**

**Ya es hora no bienes?- sonrio michiru abriendo la puerta de la habitación…**

**Michiru- sonrio haruka tomándola de mano y jalándola hacia ella**

**En Italia podrás cobrarte esto tendremos mucho tiempo- susurro michiru depositando un suave beso en los labios de haruka…- setsuna y hotaru nos esperan…**

**CONTINUARA….**

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。 ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。 ღ˛

**Bueno chic s espero que les a ya gustado este capitulo espero tener listo pronto el siguiente…**

**Quiero agradecer a **sayuri1707 y la verdad poco a poco veras quienes son los aliados jijiji

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


End file.
